Fall of Adam
by dracohalo117
Summary: The Destruction of Vale and Beacon had consequences, Adam did not think they would come to haunt him. He was wrong.


**Disclaimer** -dracohalo117 does not own RWBY, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, and is the creation of Monty Oum...

 **Notification:** Ok, so, yes, as I am sure all of you are aware, I haven't been writing that much. I have been trying to write, but between work and other matters, it is difficult. because of that, my writing has gotten a little sloppy. Writing is a skill like any other, and to be maintained it must be practiced. I am sure all of you can agree, I have not been practicing. Other matters have garnered my attention, but I am trying to get back into writing.

In addition, plot bunnies are a pain, I wrote this one shot and posted it in the hopes of clearing my mind so that I can focus on stories of mine which I actually care about. This will remain a one shot, if anybody wishes to adopt the concept, just let me know when it is up.

 **AN:** If anybody is interested, I have posted a challenge on my profile, 'Bearer of the Legendary Blade', I hope some of my fellow authors will consider giving it a whirl.

* * *

The catacombs were dark, as echoes of footsteps sounded in the deep, barely illuminated by the occasional torch, whose flames flittered from the light breeze.

Two figures, both imposing and silent, marched onward, navigating the catacombs with ease, their gaze set forward as they came to a large door.

The two stopped before the massive entrance, as one of them spoke, "Remain here, I will call you when the time is ready." The man who spoke was a tall young man, he wore a black, gray and red tunic with a double layer of flares that fell to his thigh, with a pair of gray pants matching the ensemble. A wilting red rose adorned the back of his tunic, and a blade was strapped to his side for ease of access. A pair of bull-like horns sat atop his head, and a white mask adorned his face, covering his eyes,

The other figure, who towered over even him, he had short brown hair and green eyes, and was adorned in an olive green coat, and wore a pair of black pants with brown boots, looked down at him, "I don't know." His gaze then shifted back to the door, "Something does not feel right." His eyes narrowed, but his companion merely waved it off.

"You concern yourself too much Hazel. We are in the heart of the White Fangs territory in Mistral." He reached toward the handle, "Remain here, I will call you when the time is right." He grasped the door handle, and pushed it open, and entered the room.

As the door closed behind him, his companion frowned, and looked back to where they came from.

The torches were no longer lit.

On the other side of the entryway, the young man adorned in black slowly stepped forward, as he looked towards the one he had come to speak to.

Surrounded by guards, each wearing white masks themselves, was a woman with dark complexion, and wild black chin length hair adorned in an asymmetrical bob style, with a pair of feline-like ears atop her head. She wore a black dress, which had been accessorized with a red cape. She sat upon a throne of sorts, her head down, her hands resting on the arms of the throne.

This was Sienna Khan, the High Leader of the White Fang.

The young man stepped forward, as her guards readied themselves, while he kneeled before her throne, "High Leader Khan, I have returned from my mission in Vale to report." He was silent as he waited for a response.

Only to be greeted by quiet.

He remained in his position, until he heard something, his head raised, as he heard the sound of clicking footsteps. He turned his head in the direction of them to find a peculiar sight.

From the other entrances to the inner chamber, several men and women, each with differing animal portions stepped in, their gaze focused on him.

He frowned, before he slowly began to stand.

"I did not say you could stand Adam." His motion froze as his gaze shifted back towards Sienna, her tone was sharp, as her head slowly raised, her orange eyes staring down at him.

Adam, for a moment, felt an odd chill go up his spine, but chose to ignore it, as he slowly got back on one knee, "Apologies, Lord Khan." He said with respect.

Sienna stared at him, her gaze unwavering, as she raised her head fully, and adjusted to have one leg resting on her knee, "Why have you returned Adam?" she spoke with finality, a question that demanded an answer.

Now.

Adam did not know why, but he felt a sense of unease, "I have come home to report the fruits of the White Fangs labor in Vale. We succeeded in-"

"I know what you did…" she spoke sharply, silencing Adam, "Al;l of Remnant knows what you did, Adam." She said his name, but it was hinted with a sneer, and the bull faunus felt an unsettling gaze set upon him.

Many unsettling gazes.

"Then…then you know we-"

Adams statement was silenced as Sienna slammed her foot on the ground, standing u from her throne as she roared "Do you have an inkling, a notion, a basic fucking thought of what you have done!"

Adam looked up, his expression conveying shock, "I-I…" Adam was at a loss, why was Sienna acting like this?

Sienna stepped forward, descending the steps before the throne, "With the CCT down, communications have been difficult, but I have heard of what has been happening in response to Vales fall." She stopped before Adam, looking down at him, as the man looked up at her, "Do you want to know what the humans have been doing in response to your attack on Beacon, to the destruction of Vale?"

Adam slowly began to stand, "Lord Khan ple-SLAP!" Adam was immediately dropped to the ground as Sienna levied a hard slap to his face, the force send him to the ground, as Sienna drove a heel into his back, pinning him to the ground.

Sneering as she twisted her heel in his back, "Bounties were placed on the heads of any member of the White Fang, no less than 100'000 lien."

Adams eyes went wide, a hundred thousand?!

Further driving her heel into his back, "Within a month Atlas had rounde dup all of our cells and executed them, anyone who turned in their cells got protection, so we cannot do anything against them." She removed her heel from his back, and then buried the tip of her foot in his side, making him cough as she knocked the wind out of him, "Vacuo started rounding up Faunus and placing them into camps!" she kicked him again, "And that is only the tip of the iceberg you short sighted fool." She reached for his hair and gripped it tightly, and forced him up, "You reignited membership for the _Blood of Atlas_ , the most dangerous human supremacist group on Remnant just saw their membership increase a hundred percent." She slammed Adams face into the ground, making his mask crack.

Adam spit up blood, his gaze turning to Sienna, "L-Lord I…" a swift tug on his hair silenced him as he winced. He tried to reach for his blade, only for Siennas foot to slam down on it, the sound of cracking bones was heard.

Along with Adams whimpers of pain.

Sienna released his hair, and kicked him over, so he was on his back, as she grabbed his sword and threw it away from him, as she squatted down, and grabbed him by the throat, "Because of your actions, the White Fang has become crippled, broken…all that remains of the White Fang outside of Menagerie are in this room." She let go of his throat, and walked away from him, as Adam tried to get back up.

His gaze shifted to the other White Fang in the room, and for the first time he saw their expressions.

Even with their eyes covered, he could see the pure _hate_ they had for him.

Sienna stopped before the stairs which lead to her throne, "Because of your actions Adam, an attack is being planned…on Menagerie itself."

Adam froze in shock, snapping his gaze to Sienna, "B-but we-"

"Are defenseless, have no standing army, cannot stand before the might of Mistrals armed forces?!" Sienna glared at him, her pupils dilated, her eyes red in fury, "Which is it Adam?! Or did you stupidly think that attacking one of the Kingdoms and destroying one of the Huntsman academies wouldn't have consequences?!"

Adam looked down, as he tried to stand, but was trapped on all fours, "P-please, Lord Khan, we can still win, our allies-"

"Your allies, not ours Adam." She spoke with venom, "Do not presume that the White Fang is pleased in any sense of the word with you allying with _humans_. Nor are they happy with you." She frowned, "But, there is hope for our kind to survive."

Adams expression was one of confusion.

Sienna gestured to the White Fang in the room, who slowly began to move forward, "If we present the body and head of the mastermind behind the destruction of Vale, perhaps we can convince them to not turn Menagerie into a graveyard." She reached for her own weapon, "One life, for the life of our kind, that is a bargain I can accept." She pointed at Adam, her eyes filling with hate, "Kill him!"

"Hazel!" Adam screamed, as the doors to the chamber came crashing down.

And Hazels dead body fell to the floor, a massive blade embedded in his chest.

Adams eyes filled with fear as he beheld the giant Faunus, wearing a pure white bone mask.

This was the last image he saw before his vision faded to black, as a sharp pain erupted in his chest,

Meanwhile

Atop a great spire, deep in the forbidden Grimmlands, the red eyes of Salem overlooked all of her domain.

A smile came to her lips, as she received Watts report.

The White Fang had served its purpose, and had now been culled by their own.

No doubt, Sienna Khan thought presenting Adams corpse could spare Menagerie, a foolish notion formed by desperation. Menagerie would still burn, as would all those inhabiting it.

Humans and Faunus were so easy to outmaneuver, at one point, had they united against her, they may have won.

But, divided, they were less than insects before her.

All it took was one to start a war, and now, the fear and hatred which had built up over the last century was finally coming to a head.

She did not even need to move her own forces anymore, but, she did need the artifacts.

Salem smiled as she turned to look at her servants, who had brought her a most enticing gift.

A woman with short black hair, chained and bound, with her own servant, Cinder, standing beside her, smiling at the gift she had brought her master, like a cat bringing its owner a mouse.

It would be cute, if it wasn't so pathetic.

But, now she had the Fall Maiden and the Spring Maiden, soon, Summer and Winter would come under her sway, willing or not.

All that mattered though, was that she got what she wanted.

And she wanted it _all_.

* * *

Well, there ya go, short, but gets the point across.

To those looking for other stories to read, here is a list of stories I personally recommend.

-Journey: Rise of the White Wolf-The White Wulf

-InFamous Salvation-JAYSEN

-A Simple Mission-Leaf Ranger

-Maelstrom Siblings-Leaf Ranger

-Legacy-Greatcow

-RWBY: Bloodmoon-Amouren

-Sympathy for the Devils-Angel Arcano92


End file.
